


The Wheel Of The Year III: Yule

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wheel Of The Year [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Romance, Series, Series: The Wheel Of The Year, Slash, Wicca, Winter, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-22
Updated: 1999-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Silent Night.  Originally posted 1/31/98. This story is a sequel toThe Wheel Of The Year II: Samhain.





	The Wheel Of The Year III: Yule

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  Welcome to the third installment of [THE WHEEL OF THE YEAR](http://archiveofourown.org/series/754335) series.  
> Deck the halls, trim the tree, light the candles and be of good  
> cheer.  Celebrate the time of the Holly King and the Goddess  
> of the  
> Moon, and capture your heart's desire under the mistletoe.  
>  Rated NC-17 for m/m sex.  
>         Disclaimer: I don't own  
> these characters, more's the pity, but I  
> let 'em have fun!  
>  (c) December 23, 1997  
> 

Snow drifted across the clean air, the falling of twilight  
gentle on the earth as the stars began to twinkle in a purple sky.  
Along the country roads the houses were lit from within with yellow  
warmth, the inhabitants happy and content.  Sparkling trees and  
jewel-like lights lit up the semi-darkness, candles burning like beacons  
in the windows. 

 The snow was a soft blue, tiny diamonds sparkling in its  
smoothness as the silence blew against the trees, the tall sentinels  
whispering their secrets as the forest waited in joyful anticipation. 

 Two figures walked across the endless expanse, hands entwined.  
The Mountie and the Cop were as silent as the night, but love shone in  
their eyes, twin mirrors of green and blue.  Their eyes matched the  
colors of twilight as the trees stood against the snow. 

 With unerring knowledge, Benny drew Ray deeper into the stand of  
trees surrounding the clearing.  He brought his lips to press lightly  
against his lover's, and Ray hugged him tightly. 

 They fell gently under the sheltering boughs of an evergreen,  
the eternal scent filling their senses.  Ray ran his gloved fingers  
through thick, chestnut hair.  Benny smelled like evergreen.  He pressed  
his body closer to his love's as he kissed him deeply.  
   
 The stars began to shine brighter as the two moved as one,  
bodies in perfect rhythm.  Ray's emerald eyes rivaled the celestial orbs  
as he looked at pale, star-kissed skin, a rosy mouth quirking up into a  
smile.  Thick lashes framed those deep, midnight-blue eyes.  Ray loved  
his Mountie with all his heart. 

 Benny was entranced as Ray leaned over him, lean and hungry,  
wild and lovely.  A smile that could melt a god's heart ran along his  
veins, tingling throughout his body as his beautiful Italian brushed a  
lock of hair from his brow.  The trees whispered again, a tiny shudder  
running through Benny's soul.  How he would always love this man with  
all his heart. 

 It was quiet here under the boughs, snow sprinkling down to dust  
their hair and clothes.  Evergreen laced their senses.  Benny looked up  
at the stars through the branches and Ray saw them reflected in his  
eyes.  He kissed the pale, smooth throat and they began to move again,  
soft cries and moans drifting away on the wind until the final cry, and  
Ray rested his head on Benny's chest, cheek scratching against the  
lumberjacket, as Benny wrapped his arms around him.  Here they would be  
safe; nothing would hurt them in the shelter of the tree's arms.  The  
world went on outside this space, and they let it go on, their souls as  
one. 

 The Moon came out, and She saw that the night was good, and  
blessed Her two children, the Lovers of the Light.  
   
 


End file.
